the light and the darkness
by azzzanadra
Summary: we all know about the four elements and nations, but what if there were other four elements and nations? didn't the oasis spirit say that there are dozens of lion turtles? this story takes us to a new part of avatar world. sorry for taking long guys, had a bit of a laziness strike, one more chapter and this story is completed, please leave a review.
1. the shadow appears

It has been 3 years since the revolution ended.

Korra, Tenzin, Jinora and her siblings are enjoying an era of peace.

Suddenly, a white, blonde man wearing all black has approached the air acolytes.

He asks: "is this where Raava lives?"

The air acolytes where surprised by the question, but they answered anyway: "yes, the avatar lives here."

And then he said in a cold voice: "good, I found most of what I am looking for." And then he proceeded to walk to the airbending training ground.

When he saw Korra he asked: "are you the one called the avatar?"

She replied: "yes I am the avatar, is there anything I can help you with?"

He made a small laugh and said: "you will help me in more ways than you think." And then he took a small purple orb out of his pocket that caused a great darkness for a short time.

After that a purple spot in Korra's chest started glowing, Korra knew that it was Vatuu, but before she was about to waterbend the mysterious man threw what seemed like a blast of energy on her, she wasn't able to move, she knew she was paralyzed.

The mysterious man started walking toward her while she was struggling to move, she was unable to break free.

Korra shouted for help and everyone on the island came, but before they could do anything the mysterious man blasted more energy blasts at them paralyzing them as well.

As soon as he touched the purple spot Vatuu immerged from Korra's body.

Vatuu said: "thank you mortal for freeing me, why not join forces with me so we can fill this world with-"

The mysterious man interrupted: "you have no power over me spirit of darkness, you are but a mean to an end and I need you for my plans."

And then he moved the shadows around him to make a giant ball, trapping Vatuu within.

He then turned to Jinora who was still paralyzed and said: "oh my, I came here for half of what I wanted and find three quarter, how lucky am I."

Both Korra and Tenzin who were there shouted: "leave her alone."

Korra tried to enter the avatar state, but even that was not strong enough to break her free.

The mysterious man then made the ball that traps Vatuu that it could fit inside his pocket, then he blasted from his hand a block of ice on Jinora to make sure that she won't be able to resist, finally he pointed at the shadow of a tree that suddenly formed what seemed like a portal.

He went through with Jinora and the portal was closed.


	2. a new world

As soon as the portal closed, everyone was able to move again, Tenzin's face showed fear as he saw his daughter being kidnapped while he was unable to do anything.

He said to the white lotus members: "contact your comrades around the world, search every corner of the city, do anything to find my daughter."

Korra said: "I will ask the police to search the city for any trace of this man, if he rebirthed Vatuu he must be up to no good."

Meanwhile somewhere else.

The mysterious man removed Vatuu from his pocket, the dark spirit shouted in anger: "how dare a worm like you imprison me like this? Wait until I send my spirits to att-"

"Save your energy Vatuu." Said the mysterious man. "This ball made of my chi blocks your chi, any attempt to "corrupt" any spirit will result in failure."

Then he looked at Jinora and said: "now there, I think I owe you some answers little one, ask me anything and I will answer, although not something personal."

Jinora asked in a hatred voice: "who are you? And what do you want with me?" he then replied: "my name is Arvak; I am a bender of the four dark elements."

She said: "dark elements? There are other elements?"

He said: "of course there is, did you really think that your elements are the only ones there while there were many lion turtles back then? I control smoke, shadow, blood and ice."

Jinora looked in a confused way and said: "isn't smoke part of airbending while ice and blood are part of waterbending?"

Arvak replied: "when you think you bend smoke you actually bend the air around it, but you unable to produce some from your hand or make deadly gases or sleeping gases, can you? As for bloodbending when the waterbender think they bend blood they actually bend the water within the body, blood is not water it's just liquid, also bloodbending fighting style is similar to the firebenders like I did to you before I imprisoned you in the black of ice."

"As for icebending, well, the ice lion turtle went in a conflict with the water lion turtle where he was the mistaken one, as an apology the ice lion turtle gave the water turtle some of the icebending technics, not something like creating ice out of nowhere like I did."

Jinora said: "wow, I never knew that." Arvak replied: "well we learn something new every day."

Then she said: "what are you planning to do? Why have you kidnapped me?"

He said: "well for us here unlike you the ability to bend the four elements is something you are born with, but my kind's number is decreasing, and I fear that such a powerful group of people become extinct_"

"So you brought Vatuu back so you can emerge with him and insure the survival of your kind." Jinora said.

"Good, and unlike your avatar's poor uncle I will make a difference so he does not control me." Vatuu then spoke: "and how does a puny mortal like you plan to do this?"

Arvak replied with a smile: "simple, I will bring you back to your true nature."

"Like someone like you can do that." Vatuu said mockingly, Jinora interrupted: "what do you mean getting him back to his true nature?"

Arvak replied: "do you really think that Vatuu was the evil spirit who tried to destroy the world and that Ravaa was always the good spirit that always wished to save humanity?" "Vatuu and Ravaa were the aspects of light and dark energy, they were balance creatures, but once the human race came from their original home planet and when they saw the humans power to build and destroy they were turned from their nature to be the spirits of order and chaos you see."

"I saw the beauty of chaos and adopted it as my philosophy." Vatuu said.

Arvak replied: "you are not the same Vatuu as before and I plan to change that." Then Arvak made a move with his hand and the ball that contained Vatuu was filled with ice.

Jinora asked: "why are you acting like you care about balance? You are someone who is using dark arts, and you kidnapped me from my family."

He then made a small laugh and said: "do not mistake light and darkness with good and evil, all beings have the potation for both, it is how someone act that deem him good or evil, you are for example the aspects of light energy for the humans and yet you did some bad deeds in your life, as for kidnapping you, you are important for the task of balancing Vatuu, and I had to do my bad deed of the week so I couldn't simply ask your father to give you to me."

"I see." Jinora said. "But what is my role in all of this? How am I important?"

Arvak replied: "well I will require half of the light energy you have to balance Vatuu, since your energy is completely out of light the loss will not be as big as a normal person; I will also require to balance Ravaa with the dark energy I extracted, but that's for another day."

She said: "dark energy extracted from whom?"

Suddenly a door opened, and a dark skinned, blonde boy came in, his age was like Jinora's age, Arvak said: "speak of the human, and he will come opening your door."

The boy asked Arvak: "I see that you have returned from your mission brother, did you bring something else with you?"

Arvak replied: "not something someone, Jarn, I would like you to welcome our guest, Jinora of the air nomads."

Jarn looks at the block of ice and the turned to his brother and said: "this is some weird way to treat our guests' brother."

Arvak replied: "I attacked her home and kidnapped her from her father; I had to make sure that she won't attack me."

Jarn seemed shocked and said: "it is not your style to harm other peo – oh wait a minute, you were doing your bad deed of the week weren't you Arvak?"

"Yup." Arvak said.

Then Jarn turned to Jinora and said: "hello there, my name is Jarn; I am Arvak's brother and a smokebender."

"Please to meet you Jarn."

Arvak said: "Jarn this is the aspects of light energy."

Jarn was shocked for a second, and then said: "well I have to reintroduce myself; I am Jarn, brother of Arvak, a smokebender and the aspects of dark energy, your complete opposite."

Jinora then asked: "what is so special about being the aspects of light or dark energy?"

Arvak answered: "think of yourself as the Ravaa and Vatuu of the human race, you exile at your type of chi but cannot use the other due to it not existing within you, and you can see Jarn is your opposite in appearance and in personality for he is a wild strong person who does not like to spend his time reading books."

"Now that I explained to you everything I will free you from this block of ice." Then Arvak pointed at the ice and it cracked.

"Now I will have to extract the light energy out of you, stand still." Arvak said.

Jinora said: "what if I want to leave?" Arvak replied: "well you are in a completely new place so you have no idea where to go, I did not free you to give you the chance weather to stay or leave, I freed you to give you the options of either you stand still close eyes and have a chance of losing your bending for an hour, or move around and have a high chance of losing both your sight and your bending permanently."

Jinora said: "considering my choices I will stand still and close my eyes."

Then Arvak took a staff from a nearby desk and pointed it at Jinora. The light energy started to fly out of Jinora's body to the staff while Jinora feeling drained.

After a minute Arvak stopped and said: "you can open your eyes now."

Jinora opened her eyes feeling a bit dizzy, she tried to airbend to stop herself from falling but couldn't.

Arvak ordered his brother to put her on her feet and then said: "the bending loss is temporary so don't panic, unfortunately I can't bring you back to your family for I still need you, not until I bring Ravaa here that is, use this time to learn and strengthen yourself for what is coming next."

Jarn said after he made Jinora stand: "well since I am not needed here I will be on my way."

"Not so fast Jarn, I will assign you with a mission." Arvak said. "I would like you to take our little guest here in a tour around the city so she could know where she is."

"It will be done my brother." Jarn said.

"Now if you excuse me I will be going to the avatar to explain my situation, see you later." Arvak said.

and then he opened another portal from a nearby shadow and went through it.


	3. a new world 2

Back in airbending island, Tenzin and his family were in a great fear, the white lotus searched everywhere for Jinora but couldn't find anything.

Suddenly the door opens and Mako, Korra, Bolin and Asami came in.

"Do you have any news about Jinora?" Tenzin said.

"No, the police searched every corner in the city for that guy." Mako replied.

Tenzin sat in sadness, his little girl is nowhere to be found; and then a voice from their back said: "you seem quite said air nomad, allow me to reveal what you are searching for."

Everyone turned back only to see the very man who rebirthed Vatuu and kidnapped Jinora.

"YOU" Korra shouted "you will pay for what you have done." Then she tried to lay some punches on Arvak, to everyone's surprise the punch went through him.

She kept trying to punch him again and again, and then he said: "you couldn't touch me the first time, so why keep trying again? And they call me mad."

Tenzin then stood and said in anger: "where is my daughter? What have you done to her?"

Arvak replied: "oh the child? Well she served her purpose and I no longer needed her."

Everyone was shocked, and then Arvak made a huge laugh and said: "oh the look at your faces, I'm just kidding, she is fine and did not serve her full purpose yet, and even if she did I won't kill her."

Tenzin was relived, knowing that his daughter is alright, and then Arvak said: "whatever your question will be I will answer it, but if Jinora already asked it before I will be brief in the answer."

Korra said: "who are you why are you here why have you brought back Vatuu why have you-"

"Woah woah woah I am not one of those weird people who can take too many questions at once, one by one please." Arvak said.

"Who are you?" Korra asked, Arvak replied: "I am your almost complete opposite avatar, my name is Arvak."

"What do you mean by compete opposite?" Bolin asked.

"It means that many of the primary things Korra have I have it in opposite, as you can see the skin and hair color, she is a woman I am a man, I bend the four dark elements while she bend the four light elements and she is weak I am strong." Arvak answered.

Korra said angrily: "how come I am weak while you are strong?" he then asked her: "can you destroy a wall of steel with your fist without bending?"

Korra replied: "no?" Arvak said: "then I am stronger than you."

"Like you can do that." Korra said mockingly. Then Arvak weakly hit a wall with his hand and it crumbled to dust, everyone was shocked by that strength.

Tenzin then said: "dark elements? There are other elements?"

Arvak replied: "smoke shadow blood and ice are the elements that are called dark, and before you ask no smokebending is not airbending and no bloodbending and icebending are not waterbending, and I already explained this to Jinora so I will not explain it, just know that they are different."

Mako asked: "why have you brought back Vatuu and why you kidnapped Jinora?"

Arvak replied: "well the short term of the story from where I come from being able to bend the four elements is something you are born with, but our numbers are declining so I thought I could use Vatuu to continue our survival."

"Vatuu will corrupt you and use your body to destroy the world." Korra interrupted.

"You think I am unaware of what happened to your uncle? Why do you think I kidnapped Jinora?" Arvak replied "Jinora is unlike anyone else in the world is completely full of light energy, I needed half of that energy so I can rebalance Vatuu and bring him back to his balance caring nature, and I plan to do the same thing with Ravaa." Arvak replied.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because it won't work unless both spirits are balanced, I already have the dark energy from Ravaa what I need you to do is deliver Ravaa herself to my home." He replied.

Tenzin then spoke: "you attacked us and kidnapped my daughter, why should we trust you?"

"Well I did this because I had to do my 'bad deed of the week', it's like my good deed of the week and it has to be something big, If I didn't have to do it I would have come to you and said: can you give me your daughter for an experiment to bring balance back to the dark spirit?" Arvak replied.

Korra said: "when you attacked us you acted like that cool mysterious evil person, now you are acting like a nice weird guy, explain that."

Arvak sighed and said: "look my personality is divided to 6 parts: the good, the bad, the balanced, the dramatic, the mad and the warlike; on that the bad and the dramatic were working together under my orders, all of my personalities are controlled by me, except the mad, for madness is unpredictable."

Then Korra said: "and if we choose not to help you?"

Arvak replied: "well then you are both threatening the safety of my homeland and you are disrespecting a great hero who saved the world from ending, also helping me will not go unrewarded for I will give you knowledge and power you never knew it existed, and the sooner we are done the sooner your daughter can return to you air nomad."

Tenzin then said: "we don't have any other choice then, let's hope we do not plaque the world with our work."

"Good." Arvak said "and now listen, here is the map, now I need you to go throw the old way to the lands I came from, it's on the other side of the planet, you will face 5 dangers on the way each will improve you, better you, strengthen you, you are on your own in the first 2, I will guide you to the rest, then you will reached a city where are nations are united under one banner, almost same as this one."

Bolin said: "or we can just use the same way you came here whatever that was." He doesn't know about the shadow portal for he wasn't there.

Arvak said: "if it was that easy I would have extracted Ravaa right with Vatuu and my plans were complete, I saw what's coming next and I need strong people to protect me and the avatar while we are charging the energy to Ravaa and Vatuu, for we will be attacked by a group of people each one is as powerful as you avatar in the avatar state."

"Now before I leave is there any other questions?" he added.

Korra said: "about bloodbending, it is a feared a forbidden art here, what makes it normal at your world?"

"well when you waterbend the water inside someone's body this act can cause the water to escape which is quite a painful process, the bloodbending we have is the same thing as I did when I first came, you were paralyzed yet unharmed, also bloodbending is the best way of healing others better than waterbending or firebending due to it relying on physics rather than chi magic." He replied.

Mako then asked in surprise: "firebending has a healing style?"

Arvak sighed again and said: "the more I speak with you people the more I am convinced that I know more about you than you."

Tenzin asked: "will Jinora be alright?"

"I can't know everything about the future but rest assures I will guard your daughter, I will even teach her and strengthen her so she can help defending us, she is talented in both mind and body, but mostly mind, so I will focus more on strengthen her body." Arvak replied.

"Now if you excuse me I will be going, I have to check on my brother and your daughter." He said "oh and by the way, after you pass one of the five dangers rest for 3 days before going to the other, this will give you time to regain your strength and more time for me to train Jinora, and don't bother bringing any other people with you, only the five of you will be enough, any extra handed will be useless."

Then he moved his hand and the shadow of a table formed another portal that he went through.


	4. a new world 3

Back at the other side of the planet.

"Well let's begin the tour, shall we?" Jarn said to Jinora.

"Before we go I need some information about where I am in the world." Jinora said.

Jarn said: "certainly, we are at the united kingdoms city, a city where all the benders and non-benders from around this side of the planet stand united."

"The other side of the planet? I thought the world is limited to the North and South Pole." Jinora asked in confusion.

"Well you people were probably too lazy to search beyond, and we didn't like to interact with you, not until now that is." Jarn replied "anyway our continent is like yours in shape, each part of the land is ruled by a different kind of benders as you can see in this map" and then he proceeded to take a map out of his pocket "the northern and southern lands are ruled by icebenders."

"Figured." Jinora said.

Jarn continued: "the volcano on the east is ruled by smokebender, the islands around the center land are ruled by bloodbenders, and it is also called 'the land of medics'."

Jinora asked: "why is that?" he replied: "bloodbenders are the best medics in the world for they use their abilities to cure their patients, and this healing technics uses physical principles, which I hardly understand which make it more effective."

"As for the center land it is ruled by the shadowbenders, our lovely homeland." Jarn continued.

"Where are we at this map?" Jinora asked.

Jarn pointed at the north-east part of the center land and said: "right here."

Then he asked: "now shall we start the tour?"

"Yes." Jinora replied.

Meanwhile at republic city.

Tenzin and Korra start packing up, while Ikki and Mello are watching.

"Are you going in a trip daddy?" Ikki asked.

"Yes Ikki, we will be going to bring back your sister." Tenzin replied.

"Can we come with you?" Mello asked.

"No you can't, I don't want to lose you in this wild adventure." Tenzin replied.

And then they said: "But dad we want to-"

"You are not coming with me, and that's final." Tenzin replied in anger.

"You know you shouldn't be harsh on them." Korra said.

"I know, it's just that i am under the idea of playing that Arvak's little game to get my daughter back, can we even trust him?" Tenzin replied in a sad voice.

Korra said: "I don't know, but it is the only way to get Jinora back, and we have to play with it."

"Fine, go check on your friends and see if they are done." Tenzin said.

Back to Jarn and Jinora.

"Well let's go to the smoke playground first." Jarn said while they were walking to a place with many thick wooden polls.

"Jinora this is the place where we smokebenders play our game, smoke bomb." Jarn said.

There were a group of kids about the same age as Jarn, they came running to him, one of them said: "hey Jarn where have you been this whole week?"

Jarn replied: "I was at the final stage of my physical training, so me and my brother decided to lock me up to finish up fast."

Another kid spoke: "who is this girl beside you?"

"This is Jinora, she is our guest, she came from the other side of the planet where they are able to bend air." Jarn replied.

A girl from the group said: "that makes her a great danger; air is the one thing that beats smoke."

Jarn said: "oh come on we lived peacefully with the other nations, we can live with our opposite, anyway let's go play a smoke bomb match."

The kids stood at each poll while a ball was in the middle, Jinora thought: "this looks more like airball from home."

And the match began, Jarn turned his arm into smoke and used it to catch the ball, then he passes it to one of his teammates, but the ball is taken by the opposite team, the ball is passed frequently that no matter what the defenders do they couldn't catch it, and then the kid with the ball produced smoke from his hand to push the ball to the goal and score for his team.

The ball is back in the field, this time Jarn and his team decides to play hard, Jarn dodge all the attempts to take the ball then he passes it to his teammate which hits it in a poll then hits another poll then hits the goal.

Jinora was watching as one of the small crowd, she was analyzing the other team defending tactics, when Jarn got the ball again she screamed: "Jarn hit the poll on your north-west with all your strength."

Jarn was unsure of this tactic, but he decided to do it, he ordered his teammates to protect him while he charges his hit, he produced a huge amount of smoke and collected it on his left hand while the other team were trying to stop him, then he threw the ball at the poll which made a big reflecting party ending up scoring a goal, then the match was over.

Jarn turned to Jinora and asked: "so what do you think of smoke bomb?"

"Looks similar to a game back at home we call airball." She replied.

Jarn said: "that proves that air and smoke are similar, anyway thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Jinora said "now, let's continue moving."

Back on republic city.

Korra knocks on Mako and Bolin's house, Mako opens the door.

"Hello Korra." Mako greeted.

"Hey Mako, have you Bolin and Asami finished packing?" Korra said.

"Yes, we were about to come to you." Mako replied.

"Good, let's go to Tenzin and see where to start."

After 30 minutes they were at Airbending Island.

"Alright, the map shows that we have to go to this underground tunnel near the fire nation capital." Tenzin said while pointing at the map.

"I will ask general Iroh to take us there." Korra said.

"I hope we are not walking into our doom." Asami said.

Korra then said: "we were able to deal with what hit us so far, we will make it through anything that face us."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Bolin said excitingly.

Back to the United Kingdoms City.

While the two kids were walking, they bumped into a white skinned, black haired man.

Jarn said to the man: "hello there Alrik."

Alrik replied: "hello Jarn, I see that you have a new friend."

"My name is Jinora, nice to meet you." Jinora said.

Alrik replied: "well met Jinora, from the look I see that you are new here."

"She is a guest from the other side of the planet, an airbender." Jarn said

"Ooh, I always wanted to meet someone from that part of the world, have you invented something new with your technology?" Alrik asked excitingly.

Jinora answered: "Well we have the satomobile; it's a vehicle that can transport you to long distances without the need of horse, and there is the radio, a small box that transmits the sound waves produced by people voice to other radios."

"Wow that is some amazing inventions." Alrik said in amazement.

Jarn said: "Alrik here is the leader of the mages guild here, he teaches non-benders and benders about the arcane art, he also make some magical products, mostly non-benders come to train cause they are the best at it, his mother was in a revolution that happened 3 years ago where mages used their powers to attack benders."

"Thanks for bringing that piece of information Jar." Alrik said in anger tone.

Jinora then said: "are you the opposite of Asami?"

"Who?" both Jarn and Alrik asked.

"She is a technician whom her father participated in a revolution against benders three years ago, but you don't look different in the look." Jinora answered.

Jarn said: "being opposite varies for other people, I am your opposite, does that mean I am evil?"

"Good point." Jinora replied.

Jarn then said: "we are heading to the mountains, will you come with us Alrik?"

Alrik replied: "Nah I got business to attend to, see you later Jarn, and nice meeting you Jinora."

"Bye." Both Jinora and Jarn said.

After an hour they were at the mountain. "Arvak and I come to these mountains to meditate on them, not that I like meditating or anything, it's just a way to keep us at peace, a very boring way." Jarn said.

"Why a mountain?" Jinora asked.

Jarn replied: "mountains are the best places to do the boring stuff."

Jinora then said: "well if you are a good host would you do the boring stuff so you can please your guest?"

"Aaaaahhhh, fine, but don't expect such exceptions in the next days." Jar replied uncomfortably.

After a nice/boring hour of meditating, Jinora and Jarn decided to return to his home only to find Arvak waiting.

"So, how was your tour little light?" Arvak asked.

"Pretty nice, Jarn is a good tutor." Jinora replied.

Jarn asked: "when did you return?"

Arvak replied: "the same time you left the same time I came, I simply wanted to see how you will do without me brother."

Arvak then said: "you did a good job brother, now Jinora there is something I want to show you."

Arvak pointed his finger on a wall, a huge amount of smoke came out of his finger and filled a whole on the wall, and the wall suddenly opened revealing a huge collection of books.

"This is my library; you can read whatever you want from here." Arvak said to Jinora who was amazed of the amount of books there and said: "I am in paradise."

Jarn said: "oh great, another book lover, at least I am not forced to read them."

Arvak then said: "ironically you are, since the aspects of light energy is here I am going to try to balance between you two a little bit, you my brother finished your physical training, now you will start your mental training, you will be studying magic."

"What?" Jarn said in a surprised/sad voice.

"And you will only read these books on your free time Jinora, for you will start your physical training." Arvak said to Jinora.

Jinora was surprised and said: "will you treat a guest like that?"

Arvak answered: "I am doing you a service, both of you; yes the process is annoying yes you will get tired and yes you will hate it, but the reward will be worth it, and if we are going to carry on with my plan I need you both to be strong, both in mind and in body."

"Your training begins tomorrow, have a good night sleep." Arvak said while leaving the room.


	5. the first trial

It was morning in United kingdoms city, Jinora and Jarn were sleeping soundly when suddenly, Arvak slams the door and say: "wake up children and begin your day", they both woke up in fear from this surprise, and then he continued: "good, now dress up and come for breakfast, we've got a lot to do this day."

"Does he do this every day?" Jinora asked Jarn in a sleepy voice.

"Only when his mad personality is awake." Jarn replied.

After they prepared themselves they went to the dining room; Arvak was there sitting on a chair with a dark skinned blonde woman, she seemed a lot like Jarn.

"Jinora, this is our mom." Arvak said. "She was shopping when you were on the tour."

"Hello there Jinora, my name is Lona I heard about you from Arvak, a quiet studious bookworm, you remind me of myself." The mother said.

The family and the guest started eating breakfast, with the exception of Arvak who sat silently.

"Why is he not eating with us?" Jinora asked.

"He is spending some time inside his mind, he is trying to control the mad him so he doesn't do anything stupid." Jarn answered.

Lona turned to Jinora and said: "so, how do you like my salad? It's been a while since I cooked a completely vegetarian food, you know I used to be a vegetarian like you, but then I was forced to balance my diet with a bit of meat."

Jinora then said: "we are vegetarians for spiritual matters, so this is unlikely to happen to me."

Arvak suddenly said: "this 'not eating animals to respect their spirits' is but something your ancestors created thinking it is the right thing, when eaten animals are having a purpose rather than just running around in the wild, and being the aspects of light energy does not mean that you can be one-sided at everything."

Jarn then said: "I was a 'meat all the time' guy, until I was forced to eat some vegetables,"

Jinora said: "someone forced you?"

Jarn replied: "no, I needed balance so I was forced to eat this type of food, and I am not regretting this decision."

"Anyway you will start your training in half an hour; since you are an airbender Jinora I think that the agility path would suit you." Arvak said. "As for you Jarn, you are to study the first three chapters of the 'history of magic' book, in each chapter you will learn 3 spells, study them and I will test you."

"Do I really have to do this?" Jarn asked.

"Yes you do, and I will be watching you, both of you, and you better hope I don't see you slacking off." Arvak replied with a small, mad laugh.

Arvak then said: "I wonder what 'team avatar' is doing right now, hopefully they reached the first path."

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet.

The party has reached the fire nation and is now standing in front of the fire lord.

After they explained the situation to the fire lord she said: "this spot you wish to go to is an abandoned area, nobody knows what lies there, many has assumed that the place is filled with angry spirits or that it's cursed, are you sure you want to go there?"

Korra replied: "that guy is holding the spirit of darkness with him; we would go anywhere to ensure the world's safety, curse or no curse we will go."

"Fine, but be careful, you don't know what you may find on your path, but since you have the avatar I'm sure you will deal with it." The fire lord said to the group.

A group of guards then escorted them to the place, then one of them said: "this is as far as we go; we won't get near that place."

"It's all right, we can handle ourselves." Mako replied.

"Good luck." Another guard said while they were leaving.

The group went to some stairs leading inside the earth, there was a door blocked by a rock.

"I got this." Bolin said, then he earthbend the rock to move it out of the way, there was a huge tunnel behind that door, but before they could walk 5 steps in the shadows of that place grabbed them to the ground, everyone were struggling, using their bending or the chi blocking gloves, till they broke free.

The team started running to a door at the end of the tunnel, they opened it to find themselves in a large, empty room, they thought they were safe, only to be surprised by a large amount of smoke leaking from the walls, Tenzin used his airbending to keep the smoke away as they were reaching a door at the end of the room.

Behind that door was another large room full of snow, the weather was cold and unbearable, Mako and Korra created a big fire to warm them up as they were reaching the next door.

The next room had some statues in them, these statues blasted what seemed like a blast of energy on the team and they weren't able to move, Korra suddenly thought of bending the water in her body to move herself and destroy the statues, since there was no full moon in the room she tried to go into the avatar state, this plan succeeded and she was able to move and destroy the statues freeing everyone from its effect.

But before they could reach the final door a trap was triggered, dropping a cage made out of metal on them, and then a group of shadowy came to them and started laughing.

Korra got very mad and tried to escape, but the shadowy people used the shadows of the cage to stop everyone from any attempt to escape."

"Look at these fools." One of them said. "Are you sure these are the ones we are looking for, they look weak."

Another guy said: "completely sure of it."

"Who are you? Were you sent by Arvak?" Korra shouted in anger.

One of them turned to Korra and said: "Who are we? You mean Arvak has sent you to this place without telling you who you are dealing with? We are the purists; we learnt that the so called avatar and her friends are going to help Arvak, so we are here to stop you."

"But why?" Tenzin asked.

He replied: "that so called 'hero of this world' Arvak is our great enemy, we learnt that you would try to ensure that his type's survival, those four elements benders were nothing but trouble for our clan, especially him, and we will not stand still to see them find hope, thus you will be destroyed."

"We will stop you." Asami said.

"Oh and how would you do that? You are trapped inside a cage made out of the strongest metal in the world, you have no chance." The shadowy man said, then he nodded to one of them who produced a green gas that put all of team avatar in sleep.

Back in Arvak's house.

Arvak and Jinora were standing on a big garden, similar to the garden at Airbending Island.

"For your training you will require these." Arvak said while holding a light suit. "This suit unlike its heavy type sister that Jarn is wearing will give you more freedom of moving, if you are capable of holding it."

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked.

Arvak answered: "this suit have the total weight of 20 kg, as you get used to it and feel it more like a skin the weight will increase more till you reach 53 kg, by that time you will develop speed and strength to help you."

Jinora then said: "if I am developing strength as well what difference does it make from Jarn's training?"

"You will have double his speed but half his strength that is the difference." Arvak replied. "Now wear this, and I want you to go 30 laps around this house."

"But it's big; I would be running miles like that." Jinora said.

"5000 meters to be more specific, now stop being such a baby and start moving." Arvak said.

"JARN, get back to reading, I can see you from the shadows." Arvak screamed at Jarn in the library.

"Yes brother." Jarn replied.

Back to team avatar.

Korra awoke, still trapped in the cage, She entered that avatar state to try and escape, but it didn't work, while the purists were watching, laughing at them, then Korra remembered the blood chamber, she used her bending to control the purists.

To their shock they couldn't move, Korra then made the one with the key open the cage and wake her friends up, then she threw the purists on the ground so she and the rest of the team can escape.

After a long walk they reached what looked like ancient wall with water and shadow symbol on them, when Korra got close the wall opened, revealing what seemed like an egg, when Korra touched it her mind suddenly filled with knowledge of the ability to make her waterbend more powerfully.

"Korra try not to be corrupted by this new knowledge." Tenzin said.

"I won't." Korra replied.

Suddenly an old man appeared, alarming all the team.

"Lower your…..hands, I was sent here by Arvak, I build a place so you can stay and rest for the next 3 days." The old man said.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Mako questioned.

The old man replied: "Arvak told me to tell you that he has divided personalities, whatever that means."

"Alright, we can trust you, but don't dare try to backstab us." Korra said.

"Oh I won't, this way." The old man said while leading them to a small house.

Back to Arvak.

Jinora finally finished the 30 laps at sunset, she was completely exhausted and that could hardly move, Jarn also was exhausted from reading the books, he head to read those chapters 3 times to finally perfect those spells.

The family and the guest sat on the dining table for dinner; Jinora was reading a book she took from Arvak's library and eating at the same time.

Arvak said: "it is not wise to not look at your food while doing something else."

Jarn asked: "how could you relax by reading?"

Jinora replied: "it's nice to learn something new."

"I don't want to see any other book again." Jarn said.

"Well that's bad for you; you will be reading these books until you reach a master rank." Arvak said to Jarn.

"Are you serious?" Jarn said in shock.

"Don't be sad brother; you will be studying this hard until I fuse with Vatuu, after that your studies will lighten up." Arvak replied.

"You are not going to force me to train even after the fuse right?" Jinora asked, hoping that the answer is no.

Arvak replied: "well I will keep you in continuous training; you will keep the suit I gave you and live your normal life with it, same as Jarn is doing right now."

Jinora looked at Jarn and noticed that the clothes he is wearing is actually a set of armor.

"Well, don't worry child, you will be able to read as many books as possible when you are done." Lona said to Jinora.

"I think the avatar and her friends are done with the first path, which means she got stronger, I hope they do well against the purists." Arvak commented.

"Purists? Who are they?" Jinora asked.

"I will tell you about them tomorrow, after we are done with your training." Arvak replied.


	6. the second trial

Three days have passed since the first trial, Korra and her friends were preparing for the next trail while Jinora and Jarn continued their training under Arvak's eyes.

The old man led the group to a huge door and said: "this trial will be different from the other, the rooms order will be different, be prepared for the worse."

Korra then said: "thank you for you hospitality, I hope we meet again."

He replied: "if you made it to the next trial we will meet again."

Then the group proceeded to open the door.

They found themselves in a large, empty room.

"Be on your guard." Tenzin said. "We don't know when any of these purists would strike."

Suddenly, a group of people wearing the same outfit as the purists showed up.

"You really had to speak Tenzin." Korra said.

The purists started attacking the team, but this time they weren't bending anything, they seemed to shoot some balls of energy that when it touches something it explodes.

Tenzin and the other bender were attacking the purists, but they seem to create some kind of shield which protects them, Asami used the distraction her friends created to sneak behind the enemy and electrocute them, ending their attack.

"Good job Asami." Bolin said. "Yeah great work." Korra added.

Mako then said: "Now, let's get to the next room."

And then they continued their way to the next room.

Back in United Kingdoms city.

Arvak was standing in the garden with Jinora and Jarn in front of him.

He said: "Well done both of you, you have withstood both mental and physical hardship, Jinora starting tomorrow I will increase your suit's weight to 31 kg, I will also teach you a technic where you can store your strength and/or put it all in one part of your body, as for you Jarn you will gain access to new spell book, be aware, these new spell you will learn are dangerous if not mastered with a slight chance of making you lose an organ, but the spell will be worth it, now both of you, you are dismissed."

Jarn and Jinora stood in surprise and asked: "what about today's training?"

"Well I decided that every time the avatar team goes for a trial you two will have a free day, go now and do whatever you want." Arvak replied.

Jinora and Jarn's faces turned from surprise to happiness, Jarn went as fast as he could to the city's playground and Jinora went immediately to the library.

Arvak looked at them and said to himself: "Kids."

Back to team avatar.

The next room was a room of smoke, this time the smoke was on some parts of the floor, the team couldn't figure it out, but as soon as Bolin touched a smoke free area his feet felt burning.

"Stand only on the smoke, the normal area is a trap." Mako said.

They started walking on the smoke, although it fells hot and annoying it's better than getting burned, suddenly they saw that the smoke does not cover the ground to reach the next door.

Asami thought: "we can change the rules a little bit." And then she turned to Tenzin and said: "use airbending to move the smoke to our path."

"Good thinking." Tenzin commented, then he moved his hands to control the air and move the smokes into their path, Bolin put his foot on the smoke in fear that the plan didn't work, he was wrong, and so the team proceeded to the next door.

Back at Arvak's home.

Arvak was training at the garden when Jinora came to him holding a book with air nomad symbol on it, she said: "this book speak about another form of airbending called soundbending, but neither me nor my father ever heard of such thing, where did you get that book?"

Arvak replied: "I wrote that book, I have studied nature and all the elements, sound requires a medium to move, making the earth and water an option too, however and for reasons I do not understand only airbenders are capable of controlling sound, now you are going to ask me 'can I train soundbending? And is it wise to do so?'"

Jinora said: "can you read minds?" to which Arvak replied: "No, I simply imagined that one day an airbender would come and ask me about this book."

Jinora look at Arvak in surprise and then said: "So, can i-"

"Yes you can, soundbending is the best thing to do while meditating for it gives you serenity, but you better train on the mountains for making a mistake while someone around can easily blow them to pieces or cause permanent deafness." Arvak interrupted.

Jinora walked out in silence from Arvak as she wasn't expecting such an answer.

Back to team avatar.

As they entered the blood chamber they saw a group of statues, each one is preforming a different move, the team expected that they would be paralyzed again, but the statues did nothing to them, when Mako tried to open the door he couldn't, he tried to burn it but that failed too.

Mako thought: "maybe the statues want us to copy them." Then he proceeded to copy the first statue which triggered a switch.

"Just like the statues at the sun warriors' temple." Tenzin said.

Suddenly a group of purists came out of nowhere and started attacking, these one were using shadow.

Korra said: "we will distract them you finish the dance Mako."

Then Korra used the water in the air to make a whip and attack, while Tenzin, Bolin and Asami started attacking them with their own styles.

The purists were more focused on trying to stop Mako but they couldn't make it, for as soon as Mako did the final move the door opened and the purists retreated to the next room.

Korra said: "we can't let them get away." As she and the rest of the group were running to the next room, only to be surprised of the cold, harsh climate inside, it seemed that they entered the ice room.

Meanwhile at smoke bomb playground.

Jarn found his friends selecting team members so they can play; he came from their backs and said: "You are not going to play without me are you?" everyone turned to be surprise to see him.

One of the kids said: "Jarn, where have you been in these three days?"

Jarn replied: "well I was busy, you see-"

"Does that girl guest of your has something to do with it?" another kid interrupted.

"Not directly but yes." Jarn answered.

All of the kids started staring at Jarn in surprise, with a weird look on their faces.

Then Jarn said: "I know what you are thinking about, and no no no, it is not like that, it is simply the fact that since she is my opposite, and she is smart that my brother decided that I should start learning about magic, thus taking a lot of my time."

They all said: "right, magic."

"Let's just play smoke bomb ok?" Jarn said in an annoyed voice.

After an hour of playing, Jarn decided to go visit the mage's guild and see Alrik only to hear a voice in the sky calling his name.

"Did you hear that?" Jarn said to his friends.

"Hear what?" they replied.

Jarn said: "it seems like someone is calling me from the mountains, nah probably my imagination."

Then the voice came again calling him to come, he thought: "maybe I should check the mountains first." And then he proceeded to walk there.

Back with team avatar.

The team were struggling in the snow for the past hour, the cold and harsh weather of the room made it hard to move and harder to search, Korra had enough of this so she entered the avatar state to create a huge fireball, although that wasn't very effective at least they were able to see where the next door is, she proceeded to create an air cyclone and carry the rest of her team to safety.

However, as they were about to reach the door the same purists attacked, too tired to fight the team collapsed with no resistance.

But when the purists were about to deal their final blow Asami used what energy she had left to chi-block the purists and carry the rest of the team to the next door, where they found themselves at the shadow room.

The room was cold, yet to team avatar it felt quiet warm for them, they decided to take a little rest before they can finish with their trial.

Meanwhile at the mountains.

Jarn finally reach the top of the mountain from which he heard the voice, only to find Jinora shouting on the air.

He came close and asked: "Jinora? Were you the one who called me?"

She nodded and said: "I used a soundbending technic from this book so only you can hear my call."

He scratched his head and asked: "why did you call me?"

"I wanted to ask you a simple question." Jinora replied. "I noticed that many people when I say Arvak's name to them they call him the great hero, I also noticed that he does not seem to go to work which could mean that he is retired, and there is a big statue at the center of the city that looks exactly like him, can you explain?"

Jarn smiled and said: "My brother is not retired, he is one of the city's jarls, he rules from our house."

"Oh, I thought that he was, never mind." Jinora said in surprise.

Jarn continued: "As for the hero and the statue, there was a prophecy about a powerful spirit that would seek to swallow the world, ending the life within this planet, the prophecy also talked about a white skinned, blonde hair person who controls the four elements and is born from a master of darkness who will battle this world eater, and the winner would determine the fate of the world."

"And your brother was the 'chosen one' right?" Jinora said.

"Exactly." Jarn said. "Well when the mages revolution started three years ago they all ignored this prophecy thinking that it would be illogical for the world to end, stupidity if you ask me, anyway when the world eater showed up the leader gave his people the illusion that he will save them, only to be devoured by the world eater."

"It seems that the leader of both our revolutions have disappointed their people." Jinora commented.

"Well, our worlds are connected even if we don't know." Jarn said. "So anyway, Arvak stood up to the world eater and decided to move the battle to the spirit world, Arvak came out of the battle victorious, but the battle damaged a bit of the spirit world which caused an opening, I think Vatuu used that opening to start his evil scheme with your avatar's uncle."

"So your brother's battle has caused the dark spirits crisis?" Jinora said in chock.

Jarn then replied: "A small price for life, Vatuu would cover the world with darkness, yet there will still be a hope, but if Arvak failed there won't be a world, no you, no me, end of everything."

"Then we are all in your brother's debt." Jinora said.

"Yes." Jarn replied.

"Now if you excuse me, I will go to visit the mages guild, you can continue your training here." Jarn added as he was leaving the mountains.

Back with team avatar.

The team was able to recover from the previous room, now they can continue with the shadow room.

Surprisingly, the room was filled with light, while there were only some long planks of wood creating shadows.

"Something's wrong." Mako said. "If this is the shadow room then it must be featuring shadows, not light."

Bolin then said pointing at a wall: "I can see a bunch of holes over there."

Tenzin thought: "This reminds me of the solar calendar at the fire temple, if this is shadow room that means." The he said to the group: "move these plank, their shadows must reach the holes."

Each member of the team held a plank and blocked the light from the holes, this caused the door to open, but as soon as they left the planks the door closed.

"We must keep the plank's shadows at the holes." Mako said.

Tenzin and Korra used airbending to stick the planks at the holes while Bolin used some rocks to keep them on the wall, then everyone went through the door.

This time they found a different wall with a gear drawing and a wizard's hat, the wall opened for another egg when Asami went close to it, filling her mind with new scientific principles and idea and some new spells.

The old man came and congratulated the team for making it through the trial, and then he said: "you can now rest for the next 3 days, the next trail Arvak will accompany you so you don't have to worry much, he will take care of you."

Back at Arvak's home.

Jinora and Jarn has returned to the house and now are having a family dinner, Arvak asked them what they have learned at this break.

Jinora said: "I learnt more about soundbending, new powers, new abilities, and more serenity."

Jarn said: "I learnt from Alrik about some combat spells that would help us in the upcoming days."

Arvak then said: "well done kids, now I would like to tell you something new that I learnt from inspecting you, it's something about the different elements; you see a bender is capable of learning one dark element and one light element."

Jarn and Jinora were shocked and said: "so you mean that we can learn a different element?"

Arvak replied: "yes, but like your original element you can't choose which one, so come close and let me discover your element."

Jarn went first, as soon as Arvak touched his head he said: "you are a firebender." Then Jinora came, we he touched her head he said: "you are a bloodbender."

And then his mom asked: "And what element you have son?"

Arvak closed his eyes for a moment, and then he said: "I am an airbender." Then he added: "we can add learning the new elements to our training schedule, there is a book of firebending technics in my library, don't worry Jarn it's not as boring as spell books, and I can assign a blood trainer for you Jinora while I learn from the airbending book I have."

"I can train you in airbending." Jinora said.

"Well I prefer to use the book; even you would be surprised of the airbending technics it holds; Now tomorrow Jan you will read the safety book before studying the new spell books and you Jinora will get your suit upgraded." Arvak said while going to his room to have some sleep.


	7. the hero arrives

The day for the third trial has come, team avatar were waiting for Arvak's arrival while he was preparing himself.

Since it's a day off Jinora decided to sneak into the library, only to find Wan Shi Tong there taking the books into a portal, Jinora used her airbending to try and stop him, but what she forgot was that she was wearing her suit, which made her attacks ineffective on the owl spirit.

Jarn heard the noises and decided to join up, but even with both of them it wasn't enough.

Arvak came into the library, when he saw Wan Shi Tong he bloodbended him so he can't move.

Jinora asked Wan Shi Tong: "Why would you want to steal from Arvak's library?"

He replied: "Most of these books you see come from my library, Arvak stole my book, and I came to reclaim them."

Jarn and Jinora looked in shock at Arvak and asked: "Is this true?"

Arvak made a small laugh and said: "You are the one to be talking about thievery owl? All the knowledge in your library is actually the knowledge of poor people who spent most of their lives learning, and then you came and stole it to put it in a bookshelf for the rest of eternity, when I 'stole' these books I made use of them just like their true owners wanted, knowledge is better be used or forgotten."

Wan Shi Tong replied: "You humans are not worthy of this knowledge, you only wished to use it for war and destruction."

"And then, what about it?" Arvak said. "It is our knowledge, we are the ones who worked for it, so if it would be used for destruction so be it, at least it would have a purpose, what truly makes you think that you are the one worthy for it? You who helped a madman to try and destroy the world?"

"Enough." Wan Shi Tong said. "These books are mine, and I can destroy you pretty easily."

"I would like to see you try owl, I have slayed a world eater, did it with a sword and shield, so killing you would be trivial for me." Arvak said mockingly.

Wan Shi Tong said in surprise: "You did what? You win this round human, but remember, I will be back."

Then he went into the portal, throwing the books he took back, and the portal closed.

"Such a fool." Arvak said. "If given the chance he would have stolen the books I made as well, the arrogance of this anima."

Jinora then said: "But stealing is not the right choice you know."

Arvak replied: "Do not let your principles cloud your mind little one, there is a difference between what is right and what seems right, your conscience can fool you sometimes; anyway I have to go help the avatar, see you when I get back."

Then he made a shadow portal and entered through it.

"Is it common for your brother to break some laws?" Jinora asked Jarn.

He replied: "My brother is not entirely good; due to the great deeds he does his bad deeds must be big, but not as big as the good ones."

Meanwhile.

Korra and her friends were waiting for Arvak at the entrance of the first room when a shadow portal appeared.

Arvak came out of the portal; he gave the team a smile and said: "Is there anything you need to know before we go?"

Tenzin asked: "How is my daughter? Is she alright?"

Arvak replied: "Well between agility training and playing smoke bomb, she is fine."

Then he turned to the other team members and said: "As you have noticed the element at the first room determine who gets the power at the end, we will be facing smoke room at the beginning so the air nomad will get the power; now let's get going."

They all entered the first room which was, as Arvak said the smoke room.

The room was filled with green gas, from past experiences the team knew it was sleeping gas; Arvak sensed the presence of purists in the room and whispered: "be aware, do not let the smoke touch you, for the purists will turn it from sleeping gas into poisonous gas."

The team walked slowing to not touch the gas, when they were half way through the gas suddenly moved, from the surprise Asami touched it by mistake, and all the gas in the room jumped on the team, the gas suddenly turned red.

Tenzin and Korra used airbending to keep it away while Arvak started absorbing the smoke via his hand.

"Don't worry, I am immune to poison, I can take any kind of smoke."

These three prevented the gas from touching them while the rest went into the next door, then the rest followed.

The next room was the shadow room, Arvak said to the team: "this time I want you to be truly careful do not make any noises or we are in danger, and most importantly, do not let the light touch you."

There were statues in the room each one is holding a light source moving it around.

Bolin thought inside his head: "It feels like we are in a jail break."

The room seemed easier that the other rooms, Tenzin almost touched a light, but he used his airbending to keep himself away.

Although Arvak was worried that Tenzin could have alerted the statues, he didn't, so he was relieved as they were walking into the next room, which was the magic room.

Meanwhile at Arvak's home.

Jinora was sitting on the floor, reading the third book in a row, while Lona was weaving a rug, and Jarn was doing some exercises.

Jarn was producing a sound with every move he preform, this was annoying Jinora till she couldn't take it anymore.

She said to Jarn: "Be quiet, I am trying to concentrate here."

Jarn stopped and said: "I will lose the feeling of the blow if I produce no sound."

"Well it is annoying me, stop it." Jinora said.

"How could you stand silence? It makes me feel like I am deaf." Jarn replied.

"Well it doesn't matter if you feel deaf; think about others before you think about yourself." Jinora said in anger.

Jarn said: "Well why don't you think about others rather than yourself?"

As the kids were arguing, the mom was watching and laughing.

Jarn turned to his mother and said: "Mom, I didn't know that you enjoy seeing an argument."

She replied: "No it's not like that; I was just remembering when I was your age, I used to stick my nose to books, while a friend of the family used to exercise nearby, he was strong, brave and honorable, yet reckless, stubborn and a bit annoying, we used to argue like that whenever he used to annoy me while reading."

Jarn then asked: "what became of that boy now?"

His mother replied: "When we grew up we got married and had two kids, one named Arvak and another named Jarn."

Both kids looked at Lona in surprise, and Jarn said: "Did you just tell us the story of how you and dad met?"

Lona replied: "No I told you my story with your dad, and since I am seeing the same situation happening here I think you will end up with each other just like we did."

The kids looked at each other in surprise, and then Jarn said: "Mom this is different, she is light and I am darkness, we are the opposite of each other."

"Well I and your father were also the opposite of each other, the only thing that we were similar at is the element we hold, ice." Lona replied.

Jinora said to Jarn in surprise: "If both your parents were icebenders, how come you are smokebender and Arvak's main element is shadow?"

Jarn replied: "Dad was an omnibender, or bender of all elements just like Arvak, and since it is something you are born with the other elements can pass to the offspring, dad's main element was ice, for we come from the cold lands of the north."

Jinora, amazed by the new facts also asked: "speaking of your father, I never seen him, where is he?"

Jarn and Lona faces showed some sadness, and then Jarn replied: "I never knew my father, he was defeated before I was born, he was the center of darkness, he kept the balance of the world, but then someone went in a duel with him in which dad lost, before the final blow dad was able to leave his body so he can one day return to us, we all await for that day."

Jinora said: "I am sorry, I didn't know."

Jarn then replied: "Sorry about what? What happened has happened, and since he is still alive there is still hope, we just have to wait."

Back at the magic room.

Arvak saw this whole conversation, this caused his to stand still leaving the team waiting for him, after it was over Arvak made a small laugh about what he saw, Mako asked: "What was that about?"

He replied: "Oh nothing, I just had a vision of the present."

"What's a vision of the present?" Bolin asked Tenzin.

"Well it's a-" Tenzin replied: "it's like a vision of the past or the future, but on the present time."

"It is a vision about something happening right now in a different place." Arvak said.

"What did you see?" Korra asked.

Arvak replied: "let's just said that Jinora my brother and my mom were having a funny conversation, and were discussing something about my father, anyway we have the magic room to deal with now."

The challenge in this room was not the purists this time; instead, there were a lot of books in the shelves.

"One of these books contains a spell that would unlock the next door, all the books will attack us, the book we are looking for is a new looking book that repairs itself when damaged." Arvak said.

When they stepped further the books started flying, each book casting a spell, Mako Bolin and Korra were bending their elements to attack the books while Tenzin Asami and Arvak were searching for the book they need.

While Korra was attacking the book she flooded the floor, when Arvak saw the floor his face showed fear and started screaming on Korra: "GET THE WATER AWAY FROM ME."

And he started acting like crazy from fear, in his moment he hit a book tearing its pages, then the pages went back to the book.

"It's the book!" Tenzin said, then he started making his way to the book, then he gave it to Asami who read it, then she performed the spell on the door, opening it in the process.

As the team and Arvak went through the door they found out that it's the blood room; Korra then asked Arvak: "You fear water?" to which Arvak replied: "Not water but being surrounded by water, I have had a bad experience with a lake, so whenever I am surrounded by water I start panicking."

"Aren't you the almighty Arvak?" Korra said mockingly.

Arvak replied in anger: "Everyone have a weakness, and don't speak to me like you have never experienced fear in your life avatar."

Korra went quiet, as she knows the feeling, then the team asked Arvak about this room, he said: "As I see the purists are have put traps around this room, disabling such traps will be easy, but finding them will be difficult, try any method you can think is helpful, but do not step on the traps."

The team split up trying to search for traps, Arvak punched the floor activating 3 traps which were in the form of red energy getting absorbed to the floor.

Bolin asked Arvak: "what do these traps do?"

He replied: "It sucks the blood out of you."

The whole team was shocked, and Mako said: "If I didn't know better, I would think that you are trying to kill us."

Arvak said: "Well if I was trying to kill you, you would have been dead by now, or getting tortured in a chamber."

As they were walking, Korra was tripped on a small stone, but before she could fall Tenzin used his airbending to lift her up.

Arvak looked closely at the place where Korra was about to fall and said: "Air nomad, you actually saved the avatar from a trap; apparently the purists are bored from waiting."

Suddenly, a flying arrow struck Arvak on his arm, as he was removing the arrow in pain he blasted some ice from his hand on the direction that the arrow came from, freezing the purist that fired it.

As Korra was healing Arvak's wound he turned to the others and said: "stand in your place, and try to hit all the purists in this room.

As the team was waiting, an arrow was flying to Mako, only that he noticed it and burned it; Mako then blasted lightening on the purist, electrocuting him.

Bolin also spots another purist, bending the floor in front of him; he used it to hit the purist; what he did not expect was that the piece of floor that he threw had a trap in it, absorbing the purist's blood.

Seeing the fate of their comrades, the purists decided to flee in fear.

Arvak told the team that he senses that the path is clear and that they can proceed, Korra then asked Arak: "If bloodbending is mostly used as a healing technic, why didn't you heal yourself?"

He replied: "the only two flaws in bloodbending is that you can't learn the medical side without learning the combative side, and that a bloodbender can heal everyone but himself, and I have the second flaw cause I already know medical bloodbending."

He then turned to the rest of the team and said: "alright, let's get to the ice room."

As the team entered the ice room, they were greeted by a small storm of snow, Arvak said: "before you ask me what to do, we have to survive a few waves of snowstorms, then we can proceed."

The first wave was quiet small, thus they had no problem dealing with it.

In the second wave the storm started to grow, forcing Mako and Korra to create a small fire.

The third wave's storm was even bigger, making Korra and Mako increase their fire size, surprisingly; Arvak seemed to enjoy the weather as he was saying: "More, MORE SNOW."

The forth wave was a huge snowstorm with strong wind, Korra and Tenzin were preventing the wind while Mako increases the fire size, Asami used a spell she learnt from the last trial to make a shield and Bolin bent the floor to block the air, while Arvak was meditating.

The final wave had a lesser snowstorm, indicating that the waves are over, thus the team can rest.

When the storm was finally over Korra went to Arvak and said: "Wake up, the waves are over."

Arvak woke up in surprise and said: "Already? I was having fun."

All the team was giving Arvak a weird look, he simply said: "I am a son of snow; I can hardly be affected by cold weather."

Then the team continued to the final room where Tenzin's prize awaits.

There was a wall with the symbol of the air element and the smoke element; the wall opened and an egg came out.

As Tenzin went close to the egg his mind started filling with knowledge of new airbending technics and the knowledge of soundbending.

As Arvak went close to the egg he gained that knowledge as well, to his and the rest of the group surprise.

"Apparently since my light element is air I get a share of the loot, Jinora would be so jealous." Arvak commented.

"Your light element?" Tenzin said.

"Yup, I discovered that a bender can learn a light element and a dark element, my element is air, my brother's is fire, your daughter's is blood." Arvak replied. "I know what you are thinking, Jinora is walking in the path to become a doctor, so don't try to stop her."

Tenzin nodded, and then the old man came to them and said: "congratulations, you have made it."

Arvak went to the old man and said: "Take them to a warm place, I think they don't want to see the snow again."

Then he turned to the team and said: "I will see you next trial, practice your new abilities to gain control of it, Bye."

Then he created another portal to his home.

Back at Arvak's home, at dinner.

The whole family, and Jinora were sitting eating; Arvak turned to Jinora and said: "I know what you are thinking, why I haven't told you about dad, well it's not something we simply talk about, but we talk about it when someone brings the subject."

Jinora then said to him: "How did you know?"

He replied: "I saw what happened, and like mom said opposite people make for a nice couple, and I don't know how it's just like that."

Jarn turned to Arvak and said: "Even you brother? Does everyone have to tease me about the situation simply because I befriended a girl?"

Arvak replied: "Well you will understand, in due time."


	8. an unexpected surprise

The time for the fourth trial has come, team avatar was preparing for the dangers ahead.

Meanwhile Arvak was planning something else, after he taught Jinora how to hide and show her strength he decided to add something new.

"Jinora, stand still, I will add another handicap to your suit." Arvak said, then his hands started glowing and then he blasted a spell on Jinora's suit.

Arvak said in a tired voice: "this…spell….weakens your bending ability, this handicap is a training….for you chi, bypass it, be able to bend air normally again….and shall you remove the suit your bending will be far more powerful than before."

Jinora tried to airbend, but the air blast she created was so weak, she turned to Arvak and said: "are you alright? Since you help Korra and my father you seemed to be more tired than any time I saw you."

He replied: "I'm alright; if I have a disease I would've detected it."

Suddenly, Arvak's skin went grey; he fell down on his back screaming in pain, Jinora sensed the light fading from him, she grabbed some of his light and showed it to him, he said: "How did I not realize it, AAH, grab more light, tell..AAH, Jarn to bring the…temple smokebenders." Then he passed out.

Jinora grabbed more of Arvak's light, then she ran to Jarn to tell him what happen; he then immediately contacted the smokebenders and ordered them to come.

The smokebenders examined Arvak's body, then turned to the kids and said: "he was slowly losing his light, now his darkness is fading as well, thanks to the light sample you brought to us we can start ejecting the light, but the process will be painful thus we must put him to sleep."

Arvak, who woke up said: "not yet…you kids…I want you to guide the avatar and her friends."

Jarn looked at his brother and said: "we can't leave you like this."

Arvak replied: "yes you can, I will be alright…I know it…..i will open the portal…go through it before my powers fail me."

Then he moved his hand and a shadow portal opened, the then screamed: "GO." Then the kids went through the portal.

Back to team avatar.

The team was waiting for Arvak's arrival, he was late, then finally the portal showed up, but instead of seeing Arvak coming out, to their surprise they saw Jinora with another kid coming out.

Tenzin was very happy to see his daughter, so was Jinora to see her father, after a warm family reunion Tenzin said: "come on, let's get back home."

But Jinora refused to go, stating that she does not wish to betray Arvak's trust, which brought bit sadness to Tenzin.

"Speaking of Arvak, where is he?" Korra asked.

Jarn replied: "Arvak is sick, apparently a wound from the previous trial has caused his light energy to leak out of him, so he sent us to help you out."

Mako turned to Jarn and said: "And you are?"

"I am Jarn; Arvak's little brother and the aspects of dark energy." Jarn replied.

"Please to meet you Jarn, I am Korra." Korra said.

Jarn replied to Korra: "You seem completely the opposite of my brother, so it is pretty obvious."

"Right, so let get this over with." Korra said giving a weird look to Jarn.

They opened to the first room which was the blood room, this time there was literally blood in the room, stored inside bottles that were labeled.

There were also a group of purists inside the room who noticed the team, the team took their fighting positions as the purists started attacking, Jarn punched a purist with great strength sending him to the wall, while Jinora used soundbending to knock two others out, although outnumbered, the purists seem to have the upper hand for they were capable of grabbing hold of the team's bodies, then Mako created a fire on the floor distracting the purists, allowing the rest of the team to knock them out.

Then there was the task of opening the door, Bolin noticed writing on the top of the door, although he couldn't understand it.

"This is written in an old language from my homeland." Jarn said. "It says 'there are four tribes, one is capable of taking from all, the other two can only take from two of the tribes, while one gives them all, the last one is the one to open the door.'"

"What do you think that means?" Tenzin questioned.

Jinora looked at the blood bottles and saw the labels; there were the 'AB', the 'B', the 'A' and the 'O'.

"I think I found the solution" Jinora said. "In my study on the blood field I learnt about four types of bloods, when doing a blood transfer technique the blood type must be known, someone with AB blood can take from any other type of blood, B takes from B and O, A takes from A and O, and O gives everyone, we must pour the O blood type on the door."

"Are you sure this is going to work Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

Jarn replied: "she is the one who read the book, then she knows."

Then Jinora took the bottle with the O label and poured the blood within on the door, then it opened on the next room, which was ice room.

The room seemed very wide with a sea; an idea came to Jarn's mind.

"You avatar make us a small ship from ice, firebender must remove the heat from the water so the ship won't melt, you and your father Jinora should use your airbending to move the ship, girl that reminds me of Alrik you be the helmsman, and as for you earthbender, be good passengers." Jarn said.

Bolin and was upset for being useless in this plan, then Jinora said to Jarn: "and what is your role in this Jarn?"

Jarn replied: "I am the captain, it is enough that I thought of this amazing idea."

Jinora replied: "Sounds fair."

Then Korra proceeded to create the ship, and then everyone took their place on the ship and started sailing.

The ship went in a high speed due to the efforts of the airbenders; since Jinora does not wear a helmet the handicap applied on her suit does not affect her head, thus enabling her to blow the ship to move.

Jarn stood in front of the ship and said: "I love the cold breeze on my face."

Korra said: "he is just like Arvak." To which Jinora replied: "no, he is more."

Korra asked: "How?"

"While Arvak have a high resistance to cold weather, Jarn have even more resistance to it, Arvak's limit is walking on a snowstorm with pants and sleeveless top, while Jarn can walk naked and not get affected, and it's something I calculated." Jinora replied.

The door was spotted, but the ship was so fast that they can't stop it in the enough time.

Jarn said: "you try to stop the ship; I will use a spell I know to melt the path ahead of us."

Jinora asked him: "have you perfected this spell?" to which Jarn replied: "No, but I have a high chance of succeeding, 75%."

Jinora didn't like the idea, but he did it anyway, the spell melted the door and the ship was able to stop.

As soon as the ship stopped Jarn felt a heavy punch on his head, it was Jinora who angrily said: "that was a foolish move, you know you could have made one of us explode."

Jarn replied in pain: "what could have happened did not happen, and so it would not have happened."

Jinora then said: "just don't do it again, I mean why you would take such a risk?"

Jarn pointed at his left hand, then Jinora said: "Can't argue with that."

Korra asked Jinora: "what did he meant by that?"

Jinora replied: "he is left handed, and left handed are known to take risk more than right handed."

Now that the ice room is done the team found themselves in the shadow room, the room seems to be guarded with purists; luckily none of them heard the ship coming from the previous room.

Mako said: "my guess is that we are supposed to make it to the next room without alarming the purists."

The team tried to find a way to sneak the first guards, they couldn't, Mako lit a fire on the guards' line of sight which distracted them so the team can move.

The next guards were impossible to distract, so Jarn decided to let them go in a deep sleep, he released a sleeping gas on their faces, putting the guards to sleep and enabling the team to proceed to the final set of guards.

The guards were guarding the door to the next chamber, this time Jinora decided to act, she used a soundbending technic that made her voice be heard as if it comes from another place, she said: "hey weaklings." The guards went to the source of the voice to investigate allowing the team to enter the next chamber.

The next chamber was the magic chamber, due to the fact that the group found themselves surrounded by the purists.

"There is no escape now fools." A purist said.

Korra turned to her team and said: "we need a plan to defeat these guys."

However when she looked and Jinora and Jarn she found them playing rock-paper-scissor, Jarn won, he took off his armor which made the purists laugh mockingly.

"Look at that kid, he took off his only defense." The purists said.

What they didn't know is that the armor was for training, not protection, because Jarn stormed at the purists punching them, knocking them out.

"Should we help?" Korra asked.

Jinora replied: "nah, he can handle things."

Jarn turned to Mako and said: "firebender, throw a fireball next to me."

Mako didn't question Jarn and threw a fireball, then Jarn activated a spell that made the fireball spread around the room knocking out all the purists within.

Bolin commented: "wow, all this power from a thirteen year old boy? Do you have such power too Jinora?"

Jinora replied: "Half Jarn's strength and double his speed." Then she added: "there could be more purists' traps in the next room, we need to know."

They all heard the voice saying: "you will all be doomed." The team turned and saw that one of the purists is still conscious.

Jarn and Jinora started playing rock-paper-scissors again, this time Jinora won, she went to the purists with a threatening face and said: "you! tell us what's ahead or I will crush you."

The purist said: "you will never convince me to betray my comrades, also I know you people you won't apply your threats."

Jinora took off her right glove and punched the wall behind the purists, destroying it in the process, then she said: "try me."

The punch that Jinora preformed scared the purist and said: "we had our smokebenders start filling the room with deadly poisonous gas as soon as you enter; we also set a trap at the exit so you can't leave, and now let me go."

Jinora nodded at Jarn, then he released the sleeping gas again on the purist making him fall asleep.

Tenzin was not happy of his daughter's behavior and said: "what was that about?" to which Jinora replied: "sorry dad, there are two paths of convincing art, persuading and intimidating, I wanted to learn persuading but Jarn learnt it before me thus forcing me to go to the intimidation path."

Jarn added: "even if she tried to persuade she won't be successful, another negative for being opposites, anyway, let's get this over with."

Then the team went to the final room, the smoke room.

"I presume you have a plan." Tenzin said to Jarn.

Jarn replied: "you and Arvak's opposite will airbend the deadly smoke away, that other girl should prepare a shield in case you failed, the rest try to shoot down the purists, when we reach the door I will deactivate the trap, now let's move."

As soon as the team started moving the purists started releasing huge amounts of poisonous gas, Tenzin and Korra started airbending the gas away, while Mako, Bolin and Jinora were attacking the purists and Asami was starting to make a shield.

Suddenly other purists attacked Tenzin and Korra, paralyzing them, they also attacked Asami before she could release the shield she created, Bolin tried to block them with earthbending but they got him too.

Before the purists were able to attack Jarn Jinora shouted on him to keep him away from the spell, Mako said: "if I could see better I could create a fire that would harm the purists. "

Jinora focused her energy, she collected all her chi so she can bypass Arvak's handicap, she succeeded, moving the gas away and allowing Mako to create his great fire, then they carried the paralyzed team members to Jarn who already deactivated the trap, then they went through the door.

The wall had the symbol of fire and blood, and due to the fact that Mako and Jarn are firebenders and Jinora is a bloodbender, the egg that came from the wall gave its knowledge to these three, allowing Jarn and Mako to learn more secrets about firebending and for Jinora the combative bloodbending.

"No medical technics? Oh well, I guess I will have to learn that." Jinora commented.

The old man came to the team, he congratulated the team and the kids for making it this far.

Jarn then turned to Jinora and said: "there is still a few hours before sunset, do you want to go play smoke bomb?"

Jinora replied: "if you perfected the melting spell then we can play."

Suddenly the voice of Arvak was heard saying: "if he goes to perfect that spell you should go and make 20 labs on the agility course I made for you."

Jarn said: "Arvak! You are alright."

"Yes I am." Arvak said. "You did a great job this day kids, now it is time to come back, and don't worry team avatar, the next trial and the balancing and then you can go home."

Then he created a portal and ordered the kids to come through it.

"Goodbye father, I will see you soon." Jinora said to Tenzin while she was leaving.


	9. the final trial

Three days have passed and it is time for the final trial, team avatar was preparing their selves while Arvak and the kids were doing the final parts of their training.

Alrik came to visit Arvak on his home, he wanted to discuss some guild business, Arvak take his chance and say: "since you are here Alrik, can you take care of the kids while I am gone?"

Alrik was surprised by this question, he told Arvak that he is busy with the guild and he can't do it.

Arvak turned to Alrik and said: "you are always too busy with the guild, guild here guild there, you don't even have time to eat cheese with me, CHEESE."

Alrik and the kids gave Arvak a weird look, he then said: "sorry I just got over carried, what I mean is that you spend much time with your business rather than your friends."

Alrik said: "well it is not something I am in control with, one day I will be able to rest, but it is not soon."

Jarn then said: "how about we come with you to the guild?"

Jinora added: "yeah, we would be under your eyes while we are practicing magic."

"I don't think this is a wise idea." Alrik said.

Arvak said to Alrik: "well don't forget that you owe me many favors, and I wish to use one of them now."

Alrik had a look of annoyance on his face; he turned to Arvak and said: "fine, I will babysit your pupils."

Jinora said to Jarn: "I didn't know that favors are treated like goods here."

"Well here we are forced to do our favors even if we don't want to, Arvak and Alrik can count favors, apparently everyone in the world owes then a lot of favors and they can call on it at any time." Jarn replied.

Arvak then proceeded to create a shadow portal, but before he entered he said: "one last thing, keep an eye on the house, even if you are not there, simply check every hour or so." Then he went through the shadow portal.

On the other side.

Team avatar was waiting for Arvak's arrival, then the shadow portal opened and Arvak came out of it.

"So, you came this time." Korra said. "I expected that you would send your brother once again."

Arvak ignored Korra and said: "since this is the last trial and all of you except the earthbender got new abilities, that means that the first room we will face is ice room, are you prepared for it?"

"You bet we are." Bolin said in excitement for his new abilities.

"Then let's go." Arvak said as he and the rest of the group went through the first door.

The Ice room was, not as everyone expected, the room's floor was made from earth, while there were two big water fountains, and two purists were guarding the door.

"So, what is your plan ice man?" Korra said.

"Well, we have to get rid of the purists first; once they are dealt with we can start doing this puzzle." Arvak replied.

Arvak nodded at Bolin, they then went and sneaked closely to the purists, and then Arvak blasted a block of ice on one of them while the other was half buried on the ground.

Arvak and Bolin laughed, and then Arvak said: "it seems that the ice was deep that the purists were -buried- to the ground."

Everyone looked at Arvak in silence, then Arvak said: "sorry, not one of my best puns."

Unfortunately for the purists, they were smokebenders, and since most of their bodies were buried they couldn't use their bending to run away, giving Arvak and team avatar a chance to solve the puzzle.

Arvak stared at the fountains for 5 minutes, then he said: "I have no idea what to do."

Bolin then said: "maybe we should make the room cooler?"

Everyone laughed on how illogical the idea, but then Arvak said while laughing: "let's try it anyway."

Then Arvak released a cold wind on the room, this coolness froze the fountains, triggering a switch and opening the door.

"Well what do you know this actually worked, nice job Bolin." Arvak commented.

The team then proceeded to the next room, which was the smoke room.

This room was a room full of mist, except at the door, Arvak took a sample of the mist, and then he said: "we are to make sure not to touch the mist, if you get inside it your mind will be lost and you will start wandering like a fool."

"Just like the fog spirit." Tenzin said.

"Yes, except that the mist will not trap you in your greatest fear or something like that, it will make you lose your track of time, it messes with your mind until nothing remains." Arvak replied. "Now let's move."

Arvak, Tenzin and Korra airbend a path to the next door.

"The mist returns quickly so move." Arvak shouted.

The team was running while the airbender were clearing the path; however Asami tripped and got caught in the mist.

"We have to go back!" Mako said.

"We can't, if we stop we will lose focus we will get caught in the mist." Arvak replied.

Then Bolin used earthbending to through the clueless Asami to the door; Arvak cleared the mist there so she does not wander around.

As they reached the door Arvak pressed on a button and the mist was cleared.

Korra said: "why did we have to go through this if you could simply press the button?"

Arvak replied: "the mist in the room will not allow me to see, if I reach the button I won't have time to press it before I lose my focus, thus we had to go the hard way."

"Well I am glad that was over; now let's go to the next room." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile at the mage's guild.

Alrik was busy fixing a portal to the northern lands, while Jinora was practicing some spells she learnt, and Jarn, was sitting there doing nothing.

"UH, I can't take it, I am so bored." Jarn said.

"Well you don't expect a lot of action in a mage's guild now would you?" Jinora replied

Alrik said: "Well if you are really bored why don't you go and check your house, who knows, there might be a thief inside."

"Fine, I will." Jarn said as he was leaving.

Back to team avatar and the magic room.

The room has 3 statues in it, one of a mage with a staff, another with a wand, and the last one were barehanded, there were also a group of purists around, this time the team was noticed and the purists started attacking.

The team started attacking the purists back, each one using their unique bending abilities, until the purists were brought to their knees.

Arvak went to the purists; he tied them to their shadows and asked: "what is the solution of this puzzle?"

The purists roared at his face, he then moved his hand in front of their faces and said: "you will tell me what you know."

They repeated: "we will tell you what we know."

"You will tell me about this puzzle." He said.

"We will tell you about this puzzle." They said.

"Then, OUT WITH IT." Arvak screamed.

The purists didn't react to Arvak's scream, they simply said: "you need to make a weapon from the stones of the wall nearby that would continue the cycle of magic, place it on the statue's hand, and the door will open."

Arvak smiled, and then he released the sleeping gas on the purists.

Bolin used earthbending to take a chunk of stone from the wall, and then Arvak said: "as I recall the cycle starts from the weak mage, the mage with the wand as it seems, fast yet weak; then the mage with the staff who is stronger, slow but powerful; now the last mage's weapon would be….."

Arvak went silent for a moment, and then he said: "a pair of glove!"

"Gloves?" Asami wondered.

"Well gloves indicate that the mage does not require a weapon to fight, he only needs his gloves to increase his magical abilities; the weapon of a master." Arvak commented.

Bolin then carved the stone into a pair of gloves, and then Korra placed the gloves on the statue's hands.

The door was opened to the next room which was the blood room.

Back at Arvak's house.

Jarn has reached the house, he started wandering around hoping for anything to happen, when he entered Arvak's library he noticed someone at the weapons room.

The man was wearing an arch-mage's symbol, and he seemed that he was looking for something.

Jarn knew that it would be foolish to act alone, so he casted a spell of contact, asking both Alrik and Jinora to come at once.

The arch-mage seemed that he found what he wanted, the staff that Arvak used to remove Jinora's light energy, the arch-mage noticed Jarn and used the staff to attack him, luckily Jarn dodged the blast, he tried to fight the arch-mage but with the staff, Jarn's efforts were in vain.

Alrik and Jinora arrived to join the battle, the arch-mage, outnumbered decided to flee the battle, even with the great effort to stop him, the arch-mage managed to escape.

Jarn turned to Alrik and asked: "who was that?"

Alrik replied: "I have no idea, but whoever he is I bet Arvak will be pretty angry to know that his staff is stolen."

"At least he won't be mad at us, right?" Jinora commented, to which Alrik said: "if you explain the situation plainly, he won't."

Jarn then decided to remain in case someone else tries to steal another weapon.

Meanwhile at the blood room.

Team avatar found themselves surrounded by a lot of purists, again.

What made this battle harder than the ones before is that the walls of the room were shooting needles that absorb the blood of those who get injected by it.

Bolin made a rock shield while Asami made a magical shield, while the rest were attacking the purists.

The team was slowly moving towards the next door while beating the purists up, until they finally reached the door.

Tenzin looked at the fallen purists as they were hit by needles and said: "we can't leave them like this."

Arvak turned to Tenzin and said: "they wouldn't care about you if you were in their place, but since you air nomads have a big conscience I will do something."

He then made a small shadow portal underneath the purists, sending them to the magic room.

"Now, let's continue shall we?" Arvak said as they were going into the final room, shadow room.

The room was completely bright, so much light that the group could hardly see.

"We don't need to think for this one." Bolin commented.

"I totally agree." Arvak said as well.

Bolin bends the floor of the room to shield the team from the light, the shadow created by Bolin's rock made the room getting colder and colder.

Tenzin said: "why is this happening?" to which Arvak replied: "this room shows the true fact of why too much darkness is better than too much light; people always love the light and deem it as good, while deeming darkness as evil, but when there is too much light only few realize the pain they are within thus they go to darkness; and since mostly light users hate dark users they start treating them like they cause the problem, while it's the light users' fault."

"Wow, is this really how you feel?" Korra said in surprise.

Arvak replied: "yes, it is pretty annoying to see a noble art being treated as if it's necromancy."

"Umm guys, I hate to interrupt but the room is getting cooler. Mako said.

Arvak said: "Bolin, increase the size of the rock, if we have more shadow the light will leave us alone."

Bolin then bent more rocks to make the shadow even larger, the room got very cold, till at some point the temperature started increasing, the light is backing up, and the door is revealed; finally the final trial is over.

Now it is time for Bolin to take his price, there was a symbol of earth and ice on the egg, and as soon as Bolin came close, his mid was filled with new earthbending moves and the ability to bend pure metals.

The old man came and said: "congratulations, you have finished the final trial, this time we will be travelling on the sea, to the United kingdoms city."

Arvak then made a shadow portal and said: "we will be waiting for you." And then he went through.

Back at his home Arvak sensed something is not right; he went to the weapons room to check it out only to see Jarn sitting there guarding it.

"Jarn, has something happen?" Arvak said to his brother.

Jarn told Arvak the entire story, and then Arvak said: "I feared that someone will one day come for the staff, it's a powerful artifact, and I hope we can deal with this new danger."


End file.
